1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television receiving systems wherein the user is charged for viewing special non-broadcast television programs, and more particularly to devices for enabling a TV set in a hotel/motel room, for example, whereafter such viewing, the use of the device is sensed and that information is used to determine the payment due.
2. Prior Art
There are many more or less complex systems for the control and sensing of viewing in the field of pay TV. A few of these are for the transient user but more are for the subscription user. Most systems require a two-way flow of data by wire or radio transmission plus a complicated billing procedure. Most systems use moving parts, requiring at least occasional adjustment or replacement. In the case of the transient viewer, such systems are neither practical nor economically feasible. Coin-operated enabling devices have been developed which do not require the two-way communication, but are not too satisfactory in view of the large number of coins required for watching most special programs. What is desired is a simple and economical way of activating the TV receiver in a transient room to allow viewing the special programs on otherwise unused channels, combined with a simple way of determining whether or not the receiver was so activated. This information can be used for billing and other purposes.